robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX 2009.gif
One day, I was playing one of my favorite games on Roblox: Create your own Security Base. I was having a lot of fun. That is until I saw one user by the name of "2009STATIC2009". He was just a robloxian with a 3.0 body, and a 3.0 body. He started to spam lots of things in the chat like, "2009" and "YOU CANT RUN". He did this for a while, until someone named "Johndudelol" said, "Omg shut up!". 2009STATIC2009 stopped, and everything froze. Eventually everything resumed, and Johndudelol said, "WTF WAS THAT!!??" and left. I was a little bit confused, but I thought he was just doing some sort of roleplay, so i ignored it. After a few minutes of building, johndudelol returned. However, he was acting a little bit strange..He looked exactly like 2009STATIC2009. He didn't do anything at all. He was just standing completely still. He didn't move at all. Suddenly, He walked toward me and said, "TAHT GNIOD TERGER I". I Simply replied, "What?". Eventually, I heard a LOUD scream for one split second, and the game crashed. A few weeks later, I was playing with my friends with admin on their games. While playing on my friend, "dlckGraysonNW"'s game, 2009STATIC2009 joined. I was a little bit confused. Dlck tried to kick him, but he said that he lost admin. 2009static2009 started to do a few creepy things, like changing the sky into a red, dark sky, added corpses on the floor, and played demonic music. We were all about to leave, but suddenly, a picture of a robloxian head with realistic eyes, a creepy smile, and bloody tears popped up on my screen with static. The game later crashed. A few months later, I decided to see what my friends were doing. When I wen't on their profiles, I was very shocked on what I saw: all their characters changed into a black figure. All their stuff went missing, and their blurbs said: "Dear roblox. I'm sorry to say that I am leaving. I am really gonna miss you all. But life is too cruel to live with. I will miss you all. Life is just a crumbled up piece of paper. Goodbye." And like I said, this applied with almost ALL of my best friends. The only one who didn't have this problem was one of my best friends, PcarlosleonP2. I was starting to get a little bit confused. It seem way to real to be true. Some of my best friends on roblox killing themselves was just way to painful to hear. I needed to chill out somehow, so I played another one of my favorite games: "Natural Disaster Survival." When I joined the game, I was shocked on what I saw. All the players were in a single pose. They were slouched over, and looked dead. They had sheets of blood all over them, and looked almost zombie like. The models were so gruesome. They had lots of well put features such as organs, bones, and worse. The map wasn't any better either. It had a red sky, and a post apocalyptic city. I was starting to get very scared from this. I was just about to leave, but then 2009STATIC2009 joined me. I asked him what was going on, and he replied: 2009 ROBLOX1101010. I was panicking at this point. I tried to leave, but then A loud voice blasted out of my speakers. I tried to leave my room, but i was locked in. I tried to yell for help, but No one would respond. I was panicking so much at this point. My laptop was going crazy. It started to show static, and it would start to move a little bit. My speakers were going crazy and they started to play loud pixelated screams. Suddenly, 2009STATIC2009 started to slowly walk up to me, and said: "It's all in your mind." My screen then showed a jump scare of 2009STATIC2009's face with a bloody smile, and human eyes. My computer crashed, and my screen cracked a little bit. The stuff that I saw was so horrifying, I fainted. A few minutes later, I woke up to see that my computer had a single crack in it. Luckily, I was still working. I wen't on my friends' pages to see that their characters we're back to normal, their stuff was back, and their blurbs were normal. I was a little bit confused. Was all of that a dream? Was it in my imagination? I decided to play a game to see how it was going. Every game I played was ok. No dead corpses, no creepy stuff, or anything else like that. Suddenly, my screen Started to turn black for a few, and then it skipped to a cut scene. Category:Unfinished Category:Site Based Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits